


Hot Topic Monk (a playlist)

by thecaptainjames



Series: The Old Guard Playlists [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Playlist, just for fun, yearning(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainjames/pseuds/thecaptainjames
Summary: an angst-light, feel-good Joe&Nicky emo playlist: first death to falling in love.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Playlists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hot Topic Monk (a playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my Empires-specific playlist/fic and was reminded of tumblr user of-scythia's "Hot Topic Monk" post and couldn't rest until this happened and then promptly forgot I made it, so now it's getting posted, enjoy :)

[Hot Topic Monk](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4K78z9YQAmKN3F4qbC1D1u)

First Half (The Adventure - Smother Me): Yearning™, unresolved tension slowly getting resolved, a touch of angst

Second Half (True Love - Such Great Heights): falling in love, fluff, He's All and He's More

feel-good emo* selections from my mp3 player circa '06-'10, I hope this is as fun for listeners as it was for me because I had a blast with this one.

> (*emo and emo-adjacent, I feel like I should clarify [also sorry for the amount of Tom DeLonge, that's just who I was back then])

**Author's Note:**

> can be found at transmascbooker on tumblr ❤︎


End file.
